


Не упускать из виду

by hirasava, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: G - PG-13 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Кью изготавливает новый чип слежения для агентов секции «два ноля».





	Не упускать из виду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeping tabs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805780) by [Beginte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginte/pseuds/Beginte). 



Агентов секции «два ноля», как известно, трудно отслеживать.

Они, как правило, ныряют в переулки, лишенные видеонаблюдения, съезжают с дороги в районы с плохой или вовсе отсутствующей мобильной связью (а чаще всего вообще сразу выбрасывают мобильные телефоны и иногда активно избегают контакта). Порой они подают знак в виде особо впечатляющего взрыва или какого-нибудь другого инцидента, привлекающего средства массовой информации, но это вряд ли можно считать жестами доброй воли.

Они теряют свои часы с GPS-маячками, обыскиваются в самые неподходящие моменты, регулярно ломают свои наушники и, как правило, уничтожают все кропотливо созданное оборудование.

(Кью позволено исходить желчью на этот счет. Это прописано в его контракте.)

Субдермальные «маячки», как ни странно, не такое уж и впечатляющее преимущество. Большинство из них вживлены несколько лет назад, а значит, теперь они бесполезны по разным причинам — выводятся из строя «глушилками», вырезаются находчивыми соперниками с талантом к театральности (такие почему-то всегда попадают на агентов секции «два ноля»), погибают из-за глюков или срока годности или, как в случае с 003 и 008, назло удалены лично агентами.

И поэтому, в свете всего этого (а также самой последней эскапады 006, который исчез с радаров и имел статус пропавшего без вести почти целый месяц, объявившись потом в Париже, в постели с двумя моделями), Мэллори поручил Кью спроектировать и создать для агентов как можно более надежные чипы.

Варвары и безответственные пироманьяки — вот кто большинство из них.

Никакого уважения к работе других людей и утонченному мастерству оборудования, которое они используют главным образом так: бросают в своих противников в надежде отвлечь внимание. Или скармливают местной фауне. Точнее, рептилиям.

(Кью также может исходить ядом по поводу комодского варана.)

— Что-нибудь прочное, что-то, что не забьет глушилка и не обнаружит ручной сканер. И, ради бога, что-то, что они не потеряют!

Мэллори легко говорить.

Однако Кью не из тех, кого пугает вызов. И он приступает к работе, засиживаясь в отделе разработок, когда не занят ведением агентов секции «два ноля» на довольно сложных этапах миссий или предотвращением атак на его прекрасный брандмауэр какими-то слишком зарвавшимися хакерами. Можно подумать, кто-то может пройти дальше первых двух из семи брандмауэров, которые он разработал.

(Да, семь. Быть дерзким и иметь чувство юмора — еще пара вещей, которые ему позволены.)

Он выбирает пару проектов и быстро останавливается на том, который предупреждает о угрожающем всплеске или другом изменении жизненно важных органов человека. Более трудоемкий, но Кью считает, что оно того стоит. Этот проект сможет купить драгоценное время и увеличит шансы, что команда извлечения прибудет в нужный момент в нужное место. Особенно если вся остальная коммуникация уничтожена.

Кью терпеть не может думать об агентах секции «два ноля» как об одноразовых и сменных. В строго техническом определении они заменяемы, но, по мнению Кью, это не означает, что их можно с легкостью рассматривать как таковых.

Да, он необъективен, и, да, пристрастен. Потому что ничто для него не заменит Джеймса.

И это несмотря на то, что у Джеймса по-прежнему самый ужасный коэффициент возврата оборудования во всей секции агентов «два ноля». Иногда этот ублюдок просто лучится самодовольством. Особенно когда компенсирует все в постели, и Кью не может каждый раз не поддаваться. Он винит в этом наличие просто охрененного секса. 

Возможно, стоит добавить функцию, которая позволит ему дистанционно бить током определенных агентов, когда те теряют свое оборудование. Отрицательный импульс и все такое.

Так или иначе, спустя три недели работы с чрезвычайными ситуациями и их устранением, с момента получения этого задания, он приближается к завершающей стадии сборки прототипа. Кью крайне сосредоточен на осмотре корпуса, напряженно глядит в свою лупу, стоя у рабочей станции, когда слышит контрольный сигнал карты доступа и шум открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей.

В двери спешно заходит очень напуганный и явно обеспокоенный миньон, а следом весьма элегантный и слишком довольный собой агент 007.

Он оставил Джеймса в постели, когда восемь часов назад уходил на работу. Джеймс вернулся домой вчера после обеда, разбитый тройной сменой поясов своей последней миссии (западная часть России, спустя три дня — Лаос, через тридцать шесть часов — Аргентина, а на следующий день — возвращение в Лондон), и у него остались силы лишь на душ (под присмотром, чтобы убедиться, что он не утонул или не отключился) и падение лицом в кровать с предупреждающим бормотанием о намерении спать семнадцать часов подряд. Утром он проснулся лишь наполовину, когда Кью нежно поцеловал его в волосы перед уходом.

Теперь Джеймс выглядит намного лучше — одетый в один из своих модных костюмов (идеально выглаженный, безупречно чистый и безукоризненно сидящий) и гораздо менее усталый, с прежним бойким, проницательным блеском в своих льдисто-голубых глазах. Порезы и царапины кое-где на лице все еще видны (включая три шва, которые Кью пришлось наложить ему чуть выше левого виска, поскольку, если бы он оставил это на усмотрение Бонда, тот использовал бы зубную нить или просто продолжил заливать кровью подушку), но, похоже, швы заживают просто замечательно. Его правое запястье должно быть в скобе, потому что оно слегка растянуто, но, разумеется, этому не бывать. 

— Терроризируешь мой персонал — видимо, тебе уже полегчало, — с сухой иронией приветствует его Кью, временно переключая свое внимание с чипа.

Резко очерченные губы складываются в хорошо знакомую ухмылку, наслаждаясь забавой, и Бонд подкрадывается ближе — какая беспечность для того, кто снова не смог вернуть свое оборудование.

— Гораздо, — подтверждает он, останавливаясь в паре дюймов позади Кью — достаточно близко для яркого примера непрофессионализма и мысли о том, что он знает: Кью ощущает тепло его тела.

Вот сволочь.

Кью чувствует, как он наклоняется ближе, оставляя неуловимое пространство между ними, и слишком вольно заглядывает через плечо. До Кью доносится приятный аромат — Бонд перед приходом снова принял душ и побрился, и это переносит его мысли в неподходящее русло, учитывая, что он на рабочем месте.

— Это что, новый чип? — тягуче говорит Джеймс Кью на ухо, хитро упираясь рукой на стол и с одной стороны обрамляя Кью. Который отказывается реагировать.

— Да. Он должен стать непробиваемым для агентов секции «два ноля». Если все сложится верно, это может стать моим величайшим достижением, — парирует он.

Джеймс коротко хмыкает, и Кью в этом звуке слышится игривая нотка. Совсем неудивительно, что слова, которые дальше слетают с его губ, сказаны совсем не тихим и непристойным тоном:

— Ну, лично я думаю, что твоим самым большим достижением был момент, когда ты был на связи с 009, а я стоял на коленях и отса...

— Бонд, — предупреждает Кью, осторожно поворачивая корпус чипа и одновременно пытаясь избавиться от горячей волны предательского румянца, которая, кажется, покрывает его шею и лицо.

Он спиной ощущает, как тот ухмыляется.

(Это не значит, будто он не гордится твердостью своего голоса во время упомянутого Джеймсом _инцидента_. По мнению Кью, до достижения тут не слишком далеко, потому что у Джеймса ужасно искусный рот).

Он переключается на свой ноутбук и быстро набирает команды, убеждаясь, что чип работает и первые основные испытания проходят хорошо. Джеймс неохотно убирает со стола руку, чтобы пропустить его, но самоуверенно поворачивается вместе с Кью, излучая игривость. Он также на миг ласково тыкается носом в ухо, и Кью не может сдержать улыбку в ответ.

После миссии Джеймс часто бывает таким. Ласковым, любящим и нуждающимся в близости, которую Кью всегда рад предоставить. Он и в остальное время крайне ласков, но примерно в первые два дня после миссии его привязанность становится более хрупкой. Разница настолько неуловима, что Кью предпочитает думать, будто только он может ее заметить. Наверное, потому, что предназначена она лишь для него. Мысль лестная, но самое главное, Кью считает это честью.

— Так кто же будет подопытным кроликом? — прерывая его мысли, беззаботно растягивая слова, говорит Джеймс ему на ухо, скользя пальцами по бедру.

— Ты, — отвечает Кью. — И 003, поскольку она тоже сейчас в стране. Но ты в особенности.

— О?

— У тебя наихудший показатель выживаемости любого оборудования, поэтому я считаю, что если Мэллори хочет, чтобы этот чип был проверен на агенте секции «два ноля», в поле с ним должен пойти ты.

Бонд явно хочет потрахаться сегодня вечером, поэтому ему хватает приличия хотя бы попытаться выглядеть раскаявшимся. Выходит так себе, и Кью бросает на него равнодушный взгляд.

— Попробуй еще раз, Бонд.

Это заставляет его агента улыбнуться и отбросить притворную вину. Или эфемерную совесть. Они в любом случае сегодня ночью потрахаются, потому что Кью определенно соскучился по нему и жаждет долгожданного секса после разлуки.

Кью вновь возвращается мыслями к своему ноутбуку, и уже через несколько мгновений Джеймс отходит, прогулочным шагом обходя лабораторию, хотя все еще находится довольно близко к Кью. Сосредоточенный на работе, Кью все равно иногда слышит, как Джеймс трогает разные вещи и возится с ними, ведь он всегда все трогает, и неважно, сколько раз Кью говорил ему быть осторожным, поскольку половина всего, что есть в лаборатории разработок, может оставить его без рук. Только вот на прошлой неделе 005 обожгла пальцы, потому что просто не послушала и продолжила играть с прототипом. «Семь» — действительно счастливое число.

Минуты текут. В лаборатории всего несколько миньонов — одни приходят, другие уходят, и все как один избегают Кью, потому что рядом с ним находится 007. Кью действительно стоит поговорить с Джеймсом о психологическом травмировании его персонала.

В какой-то момент любопытный нос Джеймса приводит его в отдел сборки автомобилей, где, в настоящее время закрытый брезентом, дремлет «Астон Мартин». Джеймс приподнимает угол брезента и заглядывает под него с детским любопытством и заинтригованностью. Страсть к автомобилям — одна из вещей, в которой они оба определенно сходятся. Кью улыбается, поднимает взгляд и видит, как Джеймс поворачивается к нему, все еще держа в руке угол брезента, голубые глаза сверкают от волнения.

— Это для кого? — спрашивает он, явно ожидая услышать о себе.

— Для 006.

Джеймс выглядит так, будто кто-то вырвал у него из груди часть сердца.

Кью невольно усмехается и продолжает печатать, не отвлекаясь от ноутбука. Джеймс подходит к нему, выглядя преданным.

— Это — новейшая модель, как она попала к Алеку, ему вообще на Балканах не нужна настолько быстрая машина, — возражает он. — А я тем временем каждую ночь провожу в постели квартирмейстера. Мог бы и проявить каплю фаворитизма, Кью, — лукаво произносит он.

— Я демонстрирую фаворитизм каждый раз, когда не приношу твою нанизанную на пику голову на бюджетные совещания. Не волнуйся, примерно через две недели, ты, вероятно, отправишься в Монако. Возьмешь хорошую машину, покатаешься на ней и вернешь ее мне без двух дверей, половины крыши и с мертвым телом в багажнике.

— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, любовь моя.

Он знает.

Два дня (и пару отличных раундов секса) спустя Джеймс сидит в офисе Кью, готовый быть подопытным кроликом для чипа. У него обязательный десятидневный простой между миссиями, и, как обычно, большую часть этого времени он проводит рядом с Кью — дома и на работе.

С ними Мэллори, который пришел наблюдать за первым полноценным тестированием нового чипа. Ив запретили появляться, потому что никому не нужно ее вмешательство.

— И он также отслеживает жизненные показатели? — спрашивает Мэллори, наблюдая, как миньон вставляет трекер в пневматический шприц. Бонд стреляет в миньона хищным взглядом, и тот съеживается, руки у него слегка дрожат.

— Не совсем, — отвечает Кью. — Он запрограммирован реагировать на опасные для здоровья всплески и падения показателей жизненно важных органов. Сними пиджак, — обращается он к Бонду, который не упускает возможности скорчить непристойное выражение лица.

Мэллори знает об их связи, но почти никогда ничего не говорит, чтобы сохранить все ошметки правдоподобного отрицания, которые у него есть.

— Устройство слежения можно активировать и деактивировать, точность координат — примерно четыре с половиной километра. Я могу вытащить планы любого здания или местности. Теперь рубашку, — машет рукой он Бонду, который явно наслаждается происходящим.

Очевидно, только присутствие Мэллори не дает ему выдать что-то чрезмерно неприличное, но он продолжает ухмыляться и, расстегивая рубашку, не отводит тлеющего взгляда от Кью. Он раздевается, позволяя дорогой ткани скользить по его загорелой коже. Эта сволочь очень хорошо знает, что делает.

— Повернись, — Кью крутит пальцем, его голос холодный и собранный — высший пилотаж профессионализма перед лицом двух засосов, которые он лично оставил на ключице Джеймса прошлой ночью и которые теперь абсолютно открыто предстали перед его боссом. Он и правда забыл о них. 

Бонд послушно поворачивается. Кью открывает пакет с тампоном, пропитанным антисептиком и обезболивающим, и быстро и эффективно дезинфицирует место между шеей и левым плечом Бонда. Подумав еще раз, он втирает подольше, чтобы подействовал анестетик, и берет инъектор из рук миньона, у которого, кажется, гора с плеч упала, ведь ему не придется быть тем, кто повредит кожу Джеймса Бонда.

— Сейчас может быть немного больно, — лаконично предупреждает Кью, проверяя, правильно ли установлен чип в шприце. 

— Переживу, — отвечает Джеймс, когда инъектор прижимается к нужной точке трапециевидной мышцы. — Ай, — обиженно добавляет он после того, как Кью нажимает на курок и чип попадает ему под кожу.

— Готово, — Кью печатает несколько быстрых команд на ноутбуке, и на экране на маленькой карте появляется красная точка в сопровождении устойчивого писка и подписи: «007».

Пока Мэллори подходит ближе к экрану, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, Кью стирает капельку крови с плеча Бонда и прилепляет пластырь на след от прокола. Пластырь желтый с пушистыми кроликами, и Кью задается вопросом, заметит Бонд сейчас или поздно ночью, когда снова разденется.

— Кажется, все работает отлично, — сообщает он Мэллори, и на всякий случай проводит детектором над плечом Джеймса после того, как тот снова надел рубашку и пиджак. Детектор не отреагировал. Попытка проверки с помощью глушилки сигналов дает аналогичные отличные результаты.

— Что ж, ладно,— кивает Мэллори. — Примерно через десять дней мы проведем полноценные полевые испытания в Монако и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Продолжайте работу, джентльмены ,— и с этими словами он покидает кабинет Кью.

Джеймс двигает левым плечом, разминая его после укола, который инъектор оставил на нем, и смотрит на Кью блестящим, соблазнительным взглядом, изгибая губы в игривой улыбке.

— Не желает ли квартирмейстер перекусить? — спрашивает он.

Кью делает паузу, сверяясь со своим желудком, когда понимает, что снова утром пропустил завтрак. Джеймс, несомненно, это знает.

— Отличная идея. Только... что-нибудь на вынос, ладно?

— Я бы и не мечтал до захода солнца вытащить квартирмейстера из его логова, — говорит Джеймс. Кью старательно игнорирует его.

— Тайская кухня будет великолепным вариантом, спасибо.

***

Возможность проверить надежность трекера появляется ровно через одиннадцать дней и шесть часов. Бонд не смог протянуть дольше одного дня и шести часов, чтобы не разрушить свое прикрытие, убить кого-то, потерять оружие и стать активно разыскиваемым полицией Монако. Еще — разорвать все средства связи и забраться в логово противника.

Кью активирует следящий чип и задумчиво отпивает чай из чашки, скачивая планы приморской виллы, где определяется местоположение Бонда. Наложение на них карты местности показывает, что она расположена на вершине скалы с видом на гавань. Какое разнообразие возможностей выпасть из окна.

Он приближается к сигналу Джеймса в подвале, где нет камер видеонаблюдения, которые можно взломать. Точка не двигается. Он либо затаился, как кошка, где-то в темном углу, либо схвачен, поскольку это, кажется, его предпочтительный метод допроса своих врагов.

По крайней мере, жизненно важные органы молчат, так что это, как минимум, означает, что его еще не пытали.

Он делает еще один глоток, когда позади появляется Ив и с интересом смотрит на экраны.

— Как проходит полевое испытание? — спрашивает она, глядя на сигнал чипа, неактивный и подсвеченный красным.

— Пока весьма неплохо. Вчера его сканировали с помощью детекторов, и все прошло хорошо, — резюмирует он, быстро подключаясь к камерам видеонаблюдения виллы и вытаскивая восемь разных каналов в режиме реального времени на один экран. Люди и охранники не взволнованы или не находятся на грани, ведут себя спокойно и занимаются небольшими задачами, что означает: по всей вероятности, они не знают о неком агенте МИ-6, который затаился у них подвале.

— Хм, — Ив критически смотрит на неподвижную точку. — Значит, он работает?

— Я лично всадил его в него. 

Ив улыбается ему, как особо грязный Чеширский Кот.

— Готова поспорить, что это так, — пошлит она.

Кью, нисколько не впечатленный, косо смотрит на нее.

— Как незрело, Манипенни. На будущее я ожидаю от тебя большей изобретательности. 

— Принято к сведению, сэр, — с улыбкой отвечает она.

Через час точка движется. На вилле поднимается суматоха, вооруженные охранники спешат в подвал. Никто из них не возвращается. Еще через пятнадцать минут, когда деловой партнер владельца виллы кричит в телефон, чтобы прислали подкрепление, Бонд выходит из подвала, поправляя на рукавах окровавленные манжеты. Он смотрит прямо в ближайшую камеру и подмигивает, ослепительно ухмыляясь, а потом кладет в карман маленькую флешку.

Он возвращается домой четыре дня спустя. Все двери в машине на месте, но в багажнике лежит труп.

***

Как обычно, Бонд уклоняется от медицинской помощи, откровенно игнорирует разбор полетов, избегает Мэллори и отмечается только у своего квартирмейстера, получив заслуженный нагоняй за то, что снова потерял свое оборудование. Кью на этот раз более снисходителен, поскольку автомобиль оказался возвращен почти неповрежденным (лужи крови в багажнике можно отмыть, Бонд в этом уверен). После они отправляются домой.

Бонд живет с Кью уже больше восьми месяцев. Он точно не знает, сколько прошло времени, и его не слишком волнуют даты. Вероятно, потому, что это происходило постепенно — случайный трах перешел в ночевки в квартире Кью, которые постепенно превращались в совместное проживание. Тем не менее, эта начальная фаза заняла не более месяца. Они никогда и ни в чем не сомневались, все казалось странно правильным.

Что в конечном счете и привело Бонда к его нынешнему затруднительному положению — он невероятно влюблен и живет со своим квартирмейстером, и в настоящее время полуодетым сидит на их кровати, а Кью критически осматривает его тело, оценивая раны.

Бонд заискивающе улыбается, потому что знает — он по-прежнему в немилости за потерю еще одного пистолета с сенсорной активацией. Кью неодобрительно хмурится, глядя на импровизированную повязку, закрывающую неглубокий порез на боку Бонда.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты не использовал клейкую ленту, грязный шнурок или что-то в этом роде, — замечает он своим спокойным, надменным тоном. К сожалению, замечание о грязных шнурках не преувеличение, и они оба это знают. Хотя их Джеймс использовал не для сшивания ран.

Кью ловко снимает повязку, обрабатывает порез спреем антисептика и накладывает новую.

Затем протягивает руку и немного задумчиво проводит длинными, умелыми пальцами по уже выцветшему следу от прокола, где вживлен в плоть Бонда субдермальный чип.

— По крайней мере, мы провели полноценный полевой тест, — говорит Бонд. — Все прошло нормально?

— Отлично, — просто отвечает Кью. — Хотя я бы не назвал этот тест полноценным. Он едва ли показал себя. Этот чип предназначен для выборочного мониторинга жизненно важных органов и может передавать сигналы с высоты до четырнадцати километров и с глубины до десяти километров ниже уровня моря. На случай, если одному из вас, агентов секции «два ноля», захочется быть похищенным блестящим злодеем с тайной базой в Марианской впадине, — он без особого удовольствия криво ухмыляется.

Бонд внимательно наблюдает за ним. И видит что-то за очками и мягкими темными ресницами — что-то невысказанное и глубоко личное.

— Ты, безусловно, подготовился к любому повороту событий, — замечает Бонд, пытаясь игриво прощупать ситуацию, ища выход. По счастливой случайности, он сразу находит его.

Кью поднимает взгляд, глядя прямо на него. Он снова задумчив, но есть еще кое-что — легкое недоумение, когда он слегка хмурится, и это делает его глаза немного более зелеными за очками.

— Тебе это даже в голову не приходило, верно, — заявляет, а не спрашивает он, и нет, что бы он ни имел в виду, это явно не приходило в голову Бонду. Голос у него немного резкий, но совсем не злой и не взволнованный. Резкость почти уязвима, и Бонд хмурится, слегка наклоняя голову к плечу в безмолвном вопросе.

Кью вздыхает и бросает антисептический спрей обратно в аптечку.

— Ты думаешь, что кто-то захочет навредить мне из-за наших отношений, — говорит он так, что Бонда болезненно передергивает. — Ты боишься, — Кью смотрит ему прямо в глаза абсолютно без вызова или даже особой конфронтации — всего лишь простая и открытая неизбежность истины, — что кто-то — твои враги или люди, против которых ты в будущем ополчишься — похитит меня из-за того, что я для тебя значу. 

Это правда, и Кью еще не закончил, поэтому Бонд ничего не говорит, оглядываясь на него через плечо. 

— Я квартирмейстер МИ-6, Джеймс. Я уже завидная цель для похищения. И существует несколько раздутых эго, объявивших награду за мою голову, — коротко ухмыляется он. — Но самое главное, есть очень много людей и организаций, которые хотят, чтобы я жил и работал на них. Всегда найдутся те, кто сильно захочет, чтобы я что-то для них сделал или не сделал, и с радостью воспользуются любым преимуществом, которое смогут получить. Ты беспокоишься о том, что твои враги используют меня как рычаг или средство мести — то же самое происходит и со мной, Джеймс.

Бонд моргает, воспринимая его слова. Кью прав, ему даже в голову не приходило, что его могут использовать против кого-то, что он может стать чьей-то слабостью. Особенно такого, казалось бы, далекого от прямого насилия человека, как Кью.

Но Кью сеет хаос, разрушения и смерть, просто нажимая клавиши на своих компьютерах; он превращает жизни людей в зияющие черные дыры и пыль, и это порождает врагов. Это сила настолько дразнящая, что многие захотели бы получить к ней доступ и сделают все, чтобы убедить Кью. Бонд просто никогда не рассматривал себя в качестве жертвы, а значит, он никогда не видел себя в качестве потенциальной жертвы. Потенциального рычага, который можно использовать против кого-то. Возможно, потому, что он никогда не считал себя ценным и достаточно значимым для кого-то, чтобы иметь такого рода влияние. Что он может быть достаточно дорог кому-то для этого.

Кью протягивает руку и нежно проводит рукой по волосам Бонда, мягко улыбаясь, когда короткие пряди проскальзывают между пальцами. Затем он снова смотрит в глаза Бонда, и в его взгляде — темная, глубокая ярость, которая придает еще большую силу его уже завораживающему голосу.

— Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь похитит тебя или попытается причинить вред, я хочу иметь все преимущества, которые только могу, чтобы отыскать тебя. И я найду тебя, — он прикусывает нижнюю губу, на мгновение задумчиво касаясь ее зубами. — Мир недостаточно велик, чтобы спрятать тебя от меня.

При этих словах по телу Бонда пробегает горячая дрожь — столь несвойственных его квартирмейстеру и в то же время откровенно правдивых. Он инстинктивно знает, что это правда, и все же... он никогда такого не ожидал. Его не раз оставляли умирать, и он всегда приспосабливался к этой идее (более или менее), потому что одноразовость записана в характер статуса агентов «два ноля».

И все же тень Сильвы по-прежнему иногда преследует его, как и (по-видимому, психосоматические) случайные покалывания в левом плече.

Кью сидит у него на коленях и смотрит серьезными, спокойными, почти океанскими глазами в тусклом свете спальной лампы; он нежно обхватывает лицо Бонда ладонями и проводит большими пальцами по скулам.

— Ты не закончишь как Сильва, — говорит Кью спокойным голосом с силой командующего перед лицом шторма, и Бонд зачарованно смотрит на него. — Я не позволю этому случиться. Я буду прочесывать континенты, втягивать страны в войны и рушить города до основания. Я приду за тобой. Обещаю.

За этими словами стоит реальная, опьяняющая сила, и сердце Бонда скачет, когда он ощущает гудение и жар в крови. Сила и компетентность всегда влекли его, привлекали к тем, кто ею обладал, а Кью в избытке имел и то и другое. Теперь, однако, он использует эту силу, чтобы дать обещание, которое до него никто и никогда не давал Бонду и которое он даже не ожидал получить от него. И оба опьянены этим.

Кью целует его, и Бонд радуется, страстно желая этого. Поцелуй горячий, влажный и глубокий, и Бонд прижимается бедрами к Кью, вызывая стон и заставляя Кью целовать его крепче. Гибкое тело покачивается на нем — гладкое, чувственное и мощное. Эта сила все еще присутствует, и она почти электрическая — он чувствует этот статический заряд, когда ныряет руками под кардиган Кью и скользит ладонями по теплой коже его спины.

Кью кусает нижнюю губу — едва ли не слишком сильно, прерывает поцелуй и откидывается назад, прижимаясь бедрами к паху Бонда, и тянется к подолу кардигана. Он стаскивает его через голову — воплощенная торопливость и нужда, темные волосы растрепаны и падают на лоб, очки криво сидят на носу. Рубашка почти сразу следует за кардиганом, открывая гладкий, бледный торс Кью, широкие плечи и восхитительно узкую талию; мудреную татуировку на бицепсе и мягкую кожу, от которой рот Бонда захлебывается слюной от потребности коснуться ее. 

Бонд облизывает губы, проводит руками по бокам Кью, и вот оно — снова это чувство, словно он касается тока — жар в крови. Кью ухмыляется, а затем снова целует его, проводит руками по волосам и толкает на кровать, так, что Бонд падает на спину, пытаясь схватить Кью за бедра. Они оба все еще в брюках, но Кью, похоже, наплевать — он снова ведет бедрами, и тут приходит очередь Бонда стонать, ведь Кью — развратный и горячий, и умеет двигаться с изяществом истинного греха. 

Когда Бонд раскидывается под ним, Кью не торопится. Он покрывает поцелуями подбородок Бонда, проводит зубами по краю, заставляя его выдыхать сквозь зубы и вонзать ногти в кожу Кью. Тот продолжает целовать его шею, горячий язык дразняще ласкает, а затем погружается в ложбинку между ключицами. Он целует его в грудь, иногда своевольно перебегая к бокам, а потом к соскам Бонда или к одному или двум особенно чувствительным местам, которые он когда-то нашел и разумно запомнил.

Затем он проводит языком дорожку по груди, слегка откидывается назад и облизывает губы, соблазнительно глядя на Бонда сквозь сбившиеся пряди челки. Бонд резко выдыхает, желание пульсирует в груди, и он зарывается ладонями в темные кудри Кью и горячо, жадно целует.

Позже они, пресытившиеся и тяжело дышащие, лежат на постели — Кью на спине, а Бонд рядом, мягко и благодарно целует щеку Кью, уголок рта, а затем зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи, как любит иногда делать. Он обнимает Кью за талию и прижимается еще ближе.

Кью счастливо вздыхает, и это заставляет Бонда улыбнуться, и затем он чувствует, как эти ловкие, опытные пальцы мягко скользят то вверх, то вниз по его руке в нежной ласке.

«Это что-то новенькое — ощущать себя в безопасности», — думает Бонд.

Ну, настолько безопасно, насколько может чувствовать себя агент «два ноля» с врагами, скрывающимися по углам, однако все равно — в безопасности. Кто-то следит за его сохранностью, присматривает за ним. Он никогда и не думал, что у него будет кого-то подобный — скорее, ассоциировал любовь и привязанность с необходимостью защищать то, что ему дорого.

И это, конечно, остается — он будет охранять Кью всеми силами. Но в ответ он находит защиту. Это ново, незнакомо и... замечательно.

Он прижимается носом к шее Кью, мягко целует, наслаждаясь очередным, более сонным гулом и немного обдумывает это чувство. И делает вывод, что ему все нравится.

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь, — сонно бормочет Кью, и Бонд усмехается ему в шею. — Спи, Джеймс.

Возможно, Бонд не всегда делает то, что Кью говорит ему в наушник во время миссий, но он почти всегда делает то, что Кью велит ему в постели. И раз они в постели, Бонд повинуется и засыпает.

В безопасности.


End file.
